The Good Old DaysFirst Year
by Trades of Trickery
Summary: Welcome to Hogwarts during the Marauder era!, follow them through there first year we also have to new additions to the group, Sky Dark and Zephyr Potter! Follow the group through their first year, as they encounter enemies, friends and lovers


Hey there harry potter Fanfictioners and readers!

I Am doing a harry potter fanfiction it is set in the Marauders Era and I have to OC's Mine Sky dark and Holly swifts Character Zephyr Potter! Enjoy, also she is helping me with the story!

I don't own anything! Except for Sky, Holly owns Zephyr-

Introductions!-

Sky's POV-

"SKY, Hurry up or you're going to be late for your first day!" Mother shouted up the stairs, it was my first day at Hogwarts academy, I dragged my trunk down the stairs, and met my mother, "Ok mum I'm down know we can go!" I replied, laughing, my mother smiled and we walked to the door.

On the long car ride to the train station, I worried myself, thoughts running through my head, would anyone like me?, what house would I been in?, would my classes be ok?, when we finally arrived at the train station, I loaded, a trolley with my trunks and what not, me and my mother, held on to the trolley and ran through the wall, which bared the mark platform nine and 3 quarters, I flinched as we ran through the wall, and when I opened my eyes which had been tightly closed, I saw the Hogwarts express , and thousands of students, who were kissing their parents and siblings goodbye, I kissed my mother on the cheek and loaded my belonging onto the train, then I began searching for a carriage, when the door opened to a left hand sided one and I was pulled inside by a curly haired boy, he had a cheeky grin, and a sparkle in his eyes, beside him stood a boy with brown hair and glasses he also had a grin and sparkly eyes, and besides him stood a small girl, she had light brown hair, and grey eyes, but what was most shocking about her was the scars that covered her body, her face and any other visible part were covered in, eccentric patterns, which look like they were moving and twirling on her skin.

I smiled at each of them in turn then, I held my hand out, they all shook it, I introduced myself, making sure my hair covered the scar on my face, and the one on my neck "Hello there, it's nice to meet you, I'm Sky Dark!," I said cheerfully they laughed and did the same "Hey there Sky, I'm Sirius Black, This Is James Potter and Zephyr Potter!" I laughed, and smiled at them, "So are you too brother and sister?" I asked, they smiled and offered me a seat which I took, it was next to the boy called Sirius, he seemed ok, a bit of a trouble maker but ok, James began explaining about Zephyr, how she was abandoned at birth, and how when they took her in the scars were already there covering her body, I nodded throughout this, when he was done I was shocked "Oh my god, Zephyr I'm sorry," I said sheepishly, she smiled and nodded, her grey eyes soft and kind, suddenly Sirius put his hand on my hair and pulled it back "Why do you have your hair like this?" he said, then he noticed, the thick ugly scar which ran from my eye to my chin, and the thin ugly one which ran from the top of my neck, to the top of my chest, they gasped, knowing that my scars were not pretty and delicate like Zephyrs, mine were brutal and were out there by the blade of a knife, I flinched as Sirius traced them, "do they hurt?" I shook my head and got up to leave, "I should go," I whispered, I turned and just as I opened the door Sirius grabbed my arm, and shook his head, I sighed and sat down, Zephyr smiled at me, and patted the seat next to her, I shrugged, and sat next to her, I pulled a hair band off of my arm, and reached up to tie my hair in a ponytail, my sleeves fell down and revealed , the scars on my arms, they looked at me, and I shrugged "he's dead now," "Who's dead, Sky, who did this to you?, will you tell us? Were your friends." Sirius said desperately "My dad, he used to...abuse me, and my mother, he's dead now though, some guy called, Orion Black," Sirius looked shocked, and stuttered out a reply, one that shocked me, and pleased me "That's my father," I smiled and got up, I hugged him and he looked shocked before smiling and hugging back "Thank you!" I shouted and he laughed, suddenly I told them something, something that could ruin our friendship, I closed t eyes, and, spoke softly and almost unheard, "Um guys, I have to tell you something important," They nodded and urged me on, to tell, "I'm and Animagus, a panther to be exact, I'm also an illegal one," I waited for the cries of terror, or for someone to go and tell the teacher who would tell the ministry of magic, I gasped as Zephyr flung herself at me, laughing, "well that's good, because my brother here is one too!"I sighed and hugged her back we laughed and sat back down, talking and laughing waiting until we got to hogwarts to start our journey..

Zephyrs POV-

"ZEPHYR, JAMES hurry up," James's dad called up the stairs, I sprinted down, James running after me, he jumped on my back, and we went down in a tumble, Laughing, Charles, smiled at me, and I smiled back, we loaded the trunks into the car, and got in, laughing, I fell asleep, halfway through and woke up, at the train station, I groggily, loaded my trunk onto the trolley and James did the same, we held onto the trolley and ran through the wall, when we got through, I saw all the students, I ignored the stares I was getting, and absentmindedly, rubbed the scars, James patted my shoulder reassuringly, I smiled and we strolled to the train, we said our goodbyes, to a watery eyed Charles, we got into the train and found a carriage, we sat down and started talking, when a curly haired boy walked in, "Hey there! I'm Sirius, Sirius black!" James looked at him warily; I sighed and held out my hand smiling "Hi Zephyr Potter, Excuse my brother for being goody-two-shoes!" I said happily, James looked at me and glared, Sirius laughed and shook my hand, I then grabbed James's and held it out to Sirius, he laughed and again shook his hand, he sat down and we started talking, we found out that we all wanted to be in Gryffindor, this was going to be a fun year...

Houses Galore!-

Zephyrs POV-

We lined up in the great hall, waiting to be called up, to sit on the rickety old chair, and have the musty old hat put on our heads, yeah this was fun, "Potter, Zephyr" My name was called and I made my way up to the chair, "Hmmm, smart, maybe ravenclaw?, no?, hmm GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted I smiled and made my way down to the Gryffindor table, the caps and cheers subsided and, I sat on an empty bench, and waited.

Sky's POV-

"Dark, Sky," my name caused a phew sniggers from the Slytherin table, I ignored them and sat down on the stool, the hat was placed on my head "Hmm, Violent Slytherin, Maybe, No, no that's all wrong, I know the perfect house GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled and walked over to the table, and sat next to Zephyr who was beaming, we waited...

James's POV-

"Potter, James" I walked up and sat down, the hat on my head "Hmm without a doubt, GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled and walked up to the Gryffindor table; I sat next to sky and smiled at her, and waited...

Sirius's POV-

"Black, Sirius" I walked up and sat down, the hat was placed on my head, I ignored the looks I was getting from the Slytherin table, and the hat was placed on my head, "A Black ay? Hmm From a long line of Slytherins, Yet GRYFFINDOR!" I walked over to the Gryffindor table, seating myself next to Zephyr and we waited...

Remus's POV-

"Lupin, Remus's" I walked up, and sat down, the hat was placed on my head and almost immediately shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" I sighed and walked to the table, when I was pulled down by a bespeckled boy "Sit here I'm James Potter!" I smiled and shook his hand and replied to him, sheepishly "I'm Remus Lupin!" and we sat down to form our friendship...

Hey I hope you enjoyed it! :D R&R!


End file.
